The hunt
by grenadine92
Summary: Bella never went to Forks. Neither did the Cullens or Charlie because Charlie lives in Fairbanks, Alaska, and Bella goes to live with him during her college at the University of Fairbanks. Edward is a doctor there. It was love at first sight for Bella, but the Cullens had to move out of town suddenly, not leaving any trace behind. Will she be able to retrace the intriguing doctor?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Hi! It's my first time writing here, and writing altogether, so I'm begging you to be kind with me! Feel free to give any advice, I will appreciate it. Also, English is not my native language, so I hope you will understand if there are a few mistakes here and there or if the sentences are not quite well written. If one of you wants by any chance to beta my story, I would take it! Enough with the boring stuff…**

**I don't own any of the characters of universe from Twilight, they're Stephanie Meyer's.**

The sad smile on my mom's face was tearing my heart, but I knew I had to leave her behind for her own happiness. I was on my way to boarding my plane for Fairbanks, Alaska. I hated cold. And snow. And the poor amount of human beings there. I couldn't erase myself in so few people. Why am I going then, you might ask?

Well, my mom worked her ass off all her life to provide for me, for us, to keep our little apartment in Phoenix, to get us somewhat decent clothes. She did what she could to save money for college, and I worked as well between school and homework, but we didn't get much. The only universities we could afford were in smaller town. I loved Phoenix, but I didn't have much of a choice, did I?

But I could do something for my mom. She liked Phoenix even more than I did, and she just met this new guy, George. I didn't really approve him, but she loved him, so I was happy for her. Especially after what Phil did to her, leaving her for a younger one… I didn't want her to make yet another sacrifice for me; she had made enough in her life.

I had one option left: Fairbanks. Just the thought of it gave me goose bumps. The University of Fairbanks was one of the only universities I could afford. But it was not only its low fees that were pulling me there, it was its location. Because even though I hated that place with all my heart, it was the only place I could go without bringing my mom in my misery.

I was going to live with Charlie, my father, the sheriff of Fairbanks. He and my mom had me when they just got married, after a mere three months together. They bought a small house in Fairbanks, because Charlie was born there and couldn't even think of moving away. My mom, as enthusiastic then than she is now, followed him and chose the house, trying to bring as much heat and sun in it as possible.

But she couldn't stand it, it was driving her crazy, she missed Arizona. And a couple of months after my birth, she had had enough. Enough of that boring place, but also enough of Charlie. They didn't really know each other well when she got pregnant, and he was just not her type. Two complete opposites, if you asked me. I don't even get how she fell in love for him in the first place. Don't get me wrong, he is a great person, just not the enthusiastic type, like my mom. He's actually more like me, calm and reserved.

I stopped going there since I was fourteen, and I do not miss that horrible town, I guaranty you… But at least my mom will be happy, and it would only be for a few years. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. I told my mom I was missing Charlie, and that it was ridiculous for her to follow me there as well. She didn't believe I wanted to go back there at first, but I repeated my lie so many times, she had no choice but to let me go.

So here I am, sitting in the police car with Charlie, in comfortable silence, on our way to _home_. My home for the few years coming…

**Hope you enjoyed it! More chapters are coming soon, probably much longer, this was just a small introduction to my story. Don't ask me how many chapters there will be, because I don't know yet! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The encounter

**Chapter 2: The encounter**

**Just so you know, I am not from USA, much less from Alaska, so there might be a lot of incoherencies, especially when writing about university, but I'm trying to do some research to avoid that. Also, note that everything in italic is dialogs or thoughts. The ones between quotation marks are dialogs.**

**Also, take in consideration that I am a French Canadian, so English is not my first language.**

**I don't own any of the characters or universe from Twilight, they're Stephanie Meyer's.**

I was adjusting nicely to my new but hopefully temporary life in Fairbanks, contrarily to what I had imagined. I had arrived a week before I started college to settle slowly. Charlie was an easy person to live with, practically never there. He worked long days since my mom quit, trying to forget his loneliness I guessed. But he was so used to this routine now that he wouldn't be able to function otherwise. Considering I liked being on my own, this was ideal.

I took the room that was meant for the newborn me. It didn't change at all except for the bed, which is obviously bigger than the old baby bed. It was sad to see the whole house was exactly the same as when Renée left with me eighteen years ago. It shattered him, and he never had the courage to put the pieces back together; he worked instead… The only activities I saw him do were fishing with his friend Billy or watching sports on TV. I hoped I could somehow make him happier.

At least he didn't have to eat horrible food anymore (he was quite a terrible cook), and I took over most of the house responsibilities. It also comforted me to do these things, as they were my tasks back in Phoenix with Renée, and it was good to have at least a little something from my old life.

The good side was that Charlie made me a surprise to welcome me and bought me a car! Not a flashy car (that I would have hated) or a new one (which he really couldn't afford and that I would have felt guilty to take), but a beautiful old red Chevy. That thing looked older than my father, but strangely I fell in love with it. And even more strangely, it was working perfectly fine. Charlie told me Billy sold it to him for a small price, but that his son Jacob had worked well on the mechanic. I couldn't remember seeing Billy's children, but then again, I didn't really pay attention to everything related to Fairbanks. Like my mom, I always hated this place, and I demanded that Charlie came in Phoenix during summer instead of visiting him since I was fourteen.

It has now been a week since I've moved here, and I can't wait to start university, which is finally tomorrow. I was nervous though, I hated meeting people. But I guess it would be just like all my other schools: I would be invisible. And that was fine with me.

After watching a bit of TV with Charlie, just to be with him a little, because really I didn't enjoy watching TV, especially this crappy kind of reality show that was playing right now, I went to prepare myself for bed.

''_Good night Ch… Dad.''_

''_Humm? Oh, good night Bella, good luck for your first day.''_

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and then went to bed. That night wasn't a great one; I had difficulty falling asleep, and when I did, I had nightmares about tomorrow. _Awesome…_, I thought darkly.

In a zombie-like state, I prepared for school, eating my cereals. Charlie was already gone to work. This was going to be either a horrible day, like in my previous nightmares, or an interesting one (I was really excited about the program I chose). I hoped really hard for the latter. I finished my breakfast, cleaned my dishes and brushed my teeth. Then, I took my coat and my keys and I left the house. It was cloudy and cold outside. God, I missed Arizona so much… _Enough with the sulking, Bella, you're such a whiner_, I told myself.

Charlie's house, no scratch that, MY house (from now on until further notice… _Urrghhh…_) was not very far from Fairbanks' University, barely a twenty minutes' drive. I parked my Chevy and checked my schedule; I had English language and literature in thirty minutes. I took the campus map out of my bag and started to analyze it; I didn't do really well, I always had a bad sense of orientation, and maps didn't really helped me as I could never really decipher how they were working. Yeah, yeah, I know, maps were supposed to be easy to understand. Hell, I could get myself lost in the grocery store if I didn't know it by heart. _Oh well, better start searching for your class now if you want to be on time, Swan._

Fifteen minutes later, I was in the middle of the campus, or so I guessed. I was walking faster now, checking my map every two seconds, trying to find my way. _Yeah, I think it's this way. Or maybe that way?_, I thought looking down at my plan. _OUCH! What the..? Oh shit, I just bumped into someone, you stupid lunatic me!_

''_I am so so so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, let me help you get your things.''_

''_Oh no it's ok, I wasn't looking eith… Isabella Swan?'' _The guy said looking up after picking his books from the floor.

_He knew my name? I couldn't remember his face… Shit, shit, shit, what do I say?_

''_Uhhhh yeah, how… I'm sorry, but I don't remember you. And it's Bella, please.''_, I said, probably blushing a hundred shades of red. _He is kind of pretty…_ _Huh? I was never distracted by a guy's handsomeness…_

''_Oh don't worry, we don't really know each other, my sisters and I were usually in vacation with our mom when you went to Fairbanks. But I think we saw each other a few times. Your father is friend with my father Billy. My father mentioned you were coming to study here.'' _He seemed embarrassed.

''_Oh! You must be Jacob then! So you did the mechanic on my car. Thanks, it's working really fine.''_

''_Well, it's a pleasure, because I hated that car! The only way Billy would let me buy a new car to work on was if we were selling this one.''_

''_How could you hate this beauty AND force of nature? I mean, I could have an accident with it, and it would barely have a scratch!''_

''_Haha! Yeah that car sure is like a tank. But you can't push the motor really far.''_

''_Ah, I didn't see any problem while driving on the highway with it…''_

''_You must drive slowly then, don't try it over 70 mph!''_

''_I wouldn't even if the car could, it's illegal. Anyway, I'm sorry, but I got to move, I have a course in ten minutes and I don't even know where yet. Nice meeting you Jacob.''_

''_Sure, I got to attend a class too. See ya around!''_

I finally found my class, like one minute before it started. The course looked really interesting by listening to the course outline. At the break, a girl named Angela went to talk with me; she was really a nice person, I think we could be good friends. I don't usually make friends with people, but it was just so easy with her. In the afternoon, I had History of the English language. Surprisingly, two guys and a girl went to chat with me, Jessica, Eric and Mike. They were not as nice as Angela (that was impossible), but I liked them. I think they were from here because they already knew each other.

All in all, it was a great day, my nightmares were not founded. I guessed that I would have a bit more friends in my new life than what I was used to. It was so weird… I was quite sure I was the same person I was a few weeks ago in Phoenix. Maybe it was due to the fact that we were all in College? That everybody seemed more mature? That seemed unlikely; we were not older than in our last year of high school. Maybe people from Fairbanks were so used to their own people that when they met knew ones, they jumped on the occasion of making friend with the new thing. I don't know, but as long as they were that nice to me, I think I liked it. It was so different, but… good.

Still, I missed my old big city, full of life and people and sun and heat. I talked to my mom every night on Skype; she looked happy with George. They were planning a camping trip this weekend. I didn't see my mother in the middle of a forest; she was more like a city woman. Oh, what love could do... I guessed that I wasn't in any place to judge since I never experienced it. I never really found interest in any guy and it was likewise. Win-win situation, right? Well, I was more indifferent to my love situation. Well, I was except from today I guessed. I blushed alone in my room. This was just silly, I didn't even know him.

Almost two weeks had passed since I started University. All in all, apart from the fact that the town itself was boring, life here wasn't as bad as I remembered. Maybe because I had things to do other than wondering in the house with the babysitter I hated back then. I loved university; professors I had were great, and I was interested in every classes I had this semester. Angela, Jess, Mike and Eric were still nice to me, and we were starting to get to know each other. I think there is something going on between Jess and Mike. Something in the twinkle of her eyes when she looks at him. As for Mike, it was weird. Sometimes, he would smile sweetly at her when he caught her staring. Other times, he would clearly turn his back to her when we were having a conversation. I didn't know what to think of that…

I apprehended tomorrow. It was Friday but also my birthday. I hated birthdays; they were full of unwanted attention and unnecessary presents. But my new friends made me promise that I would come to their little party for me. It was at Mike's parents' house. They promised that there wouldn't be a lot of people. I hoped so.

I dined with Charlie, did the dishes and went in my room to do some homework. I didn't have much to do, it was only the beginning of the semester and I always did my homework as soon as I got the assignments. So by 10, I was already in bed, but I couldn't sleep. I knew I needed the sleep for tomorrow so I took one of my father's sleeping pills in the pharmacy. I drifted in a hazy sleep, having weird dreams I couldn't quite decipher the next morning. Something about my car? And Jacob I think… Oh god, I really had to forget about him, I didn't ever see him since that first day.

I prepared myself reluctantly, and I felt my stomach twist. Was I that anxious? _Come on, Bella, suck it up, it's just a small party with people you actually appreciate this time._ The weird feeling didn't last, so I thought I had calmed myself. _Good._ I didn't need stress in the way today as well. I should enjoy myself for once.

The day fled by so fast, I couldn't believe it when Mike came to me, smirking devilishly. _Humm, this doesn't look good…_, I thought, feeling the weird twinge in my stomach again.

''_Hey Bells! Tonight is going to be a hell of a night! Come on, the others are waiting in my car. Follow us, we'll just stop on our way to by some pizzas.''_

''_Don't you have delivery people in here?''_

''_Sure, if you are willing to wait an hour and a half!''_ He giggled while opening his car's door.

''_Oh. Ok then.''_

I gasped when we parked in the big driveway. There were far more cars in the driveway and along the streets than what I had expected. Are all the Fairbanks' first year students here tonight or what? Oh god, there my stomach went crazy again. They promised! Was this their idea of a small gathering?

Angela saw my fearful grimace when I finally got out of my car.

''_Relax; there are only about twenty people. I'll make sure the spotlight doesn't stay on you.''_ She whispered. _''And there is a small living room in the basement Mike's parent doesn't want the crowd to go in. We can always hide there if you feel too uncomfortable.''_ She added with a wink.

Oh yeah, I sure liked this girl!

I felt shy at the beginning, meeting all these new people, but as soon as the presentation were made by the overly excited Eric, everybody went back to chat in their little groups. Mike served the pizzas and changed the music, while I was chatting with Jessica. That girl sure was unstoppable. She spoke through the whole conversation, telling me all about her life and the gossips from here. I only had to nod once in a while and she seemed satisfied. Angela disappeared a few minutes ago when she saw a shy guy enter Mike's house. I think I saw her blush when she excused herself to leave me with Jessica.

Jessica's speaking numbed when I saw the next person step in. It was Jacob. He looked around the room and his eyes stopped on me, catching me staring. I blushed and turned my gaze back on Jessica. _Oh, she stopped talking…_ I hope I wasn't distracted for too long, I didn't mean to be rude with her.

''_Is that a blush I just witnessed on your face, Bells? Oh, I see, Jacob Black. I'll go grab a drink! See ya!''_

And with that, she left me, standing awkwardly in the middle of the crowded room. Was it just me or there was more than twenty people here tonight? My heartbeat was faster than usual and me palms were a bit sweaty. I was feeling weird since the beginning of this damn birthday party. At what time would it be less rude to leave my own birthday party? Shortly after dessert, I thought.

Jacob went to me, making his way slowly through the dancing people.

''_Hey! Happy birthday miss Swan!''_

''_Humm, thanks…''_ I said awkwardly.

''_What's wrong?''_

''_Well, I don't really like birthdays. And so many people and attention makes me nervous.'' _I replied, looking around us emphasizing my sentence, and getting my eyes off him, trying to clear my mind.

He laughed wholeheartedly and then smiled at me.

''_You are the first person I heard of that doesn't like her own birthday. Weirdo!''_

''_Hey!''_ I said, offended. Ok, I've always been kind of different, but that was rude to tell me like that. Probably just because it was a sensible topic for me; I was trying my best to fake normalcy with everyone. I always felt like an adult with a bunch of children in my life. I guessed that with my mother's childlike personality, I had to be the parent. I loved her spontaneity, but one of us had to keep things up.

''_Don't worry, I like it.''_ He said, honesty clear in his eyes. _''Besides, I'm a weirdo too.''_ He said, smiling. And I was just at a loss of words. Why was he making me feel like this? The twist in my stomach got worse under his intense gaze. And besides, what was he meaning by that?

I didn't have to think long about it, a certain Lauren went to speak with Jacob, even though he didn't seem to enjoy her presence. At that moment, the twinge in my stomach became too much, and I excused myself, half walking, half running toward the bathroom Mike showed me earlier while visiting the house. I rapidly closed and locked the door before vomiting my life. I swear I didn't know where all of this was coming from… God, I was feeling like shit. Once I stopped vomiting bile (the only thing left in my stomach) every ten seconds, I seated on the tile floor. Ugghhh, I was cold and shaking.

A small knock on the door brought me back to reality, and I realized where I was. Shit, how much I wanted to be at home, cocooned in tons of big covers.

''_Bella? What's wrong?''_ Jacob. Double shit. I didn't want him to see me in this horrible state. I had a foul taste in my mouth, I was all sweaty and a quick glance in the mirror told me I was greenish-white. I felt awful and I looked awful. _Great…_

''_Everything is fine''_ I said, my voice miserably shaking.

''_Don't even try lying, I saw you dart to the bathroom like your life was depending on it. Please, unlock the door.''_

''_Go away…''_ I said weakly.

''_I wouldn't count on that if I were you.''_ I heard him mumble. And then I heard low metal against metal sound. Ugghhh? Was he forcing the lock? I didn't have time to analyze the sound any further, another pang in my stomach made me recline on the toilet once again, vomiting like there was no tomorrow. Through my buzzing ears, I heard the bathroom door softly closing and I felt a hand grabbing my hair, getting some sweaty strands out of my face so it wouldn't get in the way.

A few minutes later, I sat back on the floor, looking apologetically at him. He looked worriedly at me, touching swiftly my forehead.

''_Damn, you're hot!_'' He exclaimed.

''_Thanks.''_ I said feebly, but smirking a bit. He blushed.

''_Seriously Bella, you have a bad fever, and you look awful.''_

''_Oh, thanks again...''_ I said sarcastically while he stood up searching in the pharmacy. He went back with a thermometer.

''_Seriously Jacob, I'm fine. I just need a few minutes and a glass of water.''_ I really didn't want him to take care of me. But he wouldn't have any of it, by the look he gave me back. So he put the thermometer in my mouth, both waiting for the beeping sound telling us the reading was finished. When it did, he took it back before I could, and read the temperature.

''_Damn, 104 __F! Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital.''_

''_What? No, I prefer staying here. It will pass soon.''_

''_I don't remember asking for your permission.''_ He said, taking me easily in his arms. Damn, I wasn't heavy, but still it looked so easy for him.

''_Stop wriggling, Bella. I'm getting you to the hospital whether you like it or not.''_

Seeing I couldn't get off his grab, I stopped fighting; it made my nausea worse.

He rapidly walked through the room, in the doorway a few seconds later. Unfortunately, a guy leaving with the birthday girl limp in his arms didn't pass unnoticed. Everybody turned to us in shock, Mike following suite behind Jacob.

''_Wait! Jacob, what's wrong?''_

''_She's sick and has a bad fever, I'm getting her to the hospital.''_ He answered in a single breath.

''_Let me tell the guests, I'm coming too.'' Oh no, not him too_, I thought suddenly in a fuzz with the movement of Jacob's walking.

''_Don't be silly, you can't let everyone there in your house. I'll text you once in a while to inform you of her state.''_

''_But..''_

''_Take care of the guests, Mike.''_ Jacob said, finality in his tone. _Oh, dear god, I think I'm going to vomit again…_ I wriggled again, trying vainly to get out of Jacob's tight grab while concentrating to contain my puking at bay.

''_Jacob! I need to v…''_ I started saying feebly, putting my hand in front of my mouth. Fortunately, he understood the cue and sat me on the grass, pulling my hair again. After I was done puking, I apologized to Mike for his front garden, and Jacob helped me get in his car. Mike handed me a bowl I didn't know where it came from and he looked intently to Jacob. After Jacob nodded and he seemed satisfied with what he saw in his eyes, he returned in his house, taking care of the guests like Jacob told him. That guy sure had some natural leadership. _What was that silent exchange about?_, I thought curiously.

We arrived at the hospital, hopefully without me needing the bowl. Jacob transported me in his arms to the emergency room, without listening to my small protests. He sat me on an empty row of connected chairs, and went to the registering desk up front. I sleepily acknowledged that there weren't a lot of people waiting, contrarily to the crowded hospitals of Phoenix. I felt so exhausted right now. But, I was so cold, that my shaking was keeping me awake. What was wrong with me? I was never sick, and surely I never was this sick…

**Sorry guys, the title of this chapter might have misled you in hoping for an encounter with a little someone else for Bella… *Smirking devilishly***

**Still, isn't Jacob sweet with his overprotectiveness?**

**But, as you can probably guess, it is coming soon (next chapter). Hopefully, I will be faster on uploading that one. Hope you like it, give me your opinions! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sick meeting

**Chapter 3: Sick meeting**

**Sorry for the waiting, but I had computer problems and exams to take care of! I know this chap is a bit shorter, and I would have liked to write longer chapters, but I couldn't wait to post this chapter. Enjoy!**

**I don't own any of the characters of universe from Twilight, they're Stephanie Meyer's.**

Jacob went to sit with me after he registered me. Now that had been about thirty minutes since I last threw up, the dizziness was going away. Although the stomach pain… Oh god, that was surely not going away, it was rather getting worse. Even the slightest moving in my seat or touching my stomach made it worse. Seeing how bad I was shaking because of the fever, Jacob gave me his hoodie.

''_I'll be right back Bella, I'll call Charlie.''_

''_No! Jacob… Don't… It would only worry him while he waits here with me. I'll call him when we know what's wrong with me. It's probably just a bad cold or something.''_ I said, lifting my gaze to meet him, pleading with my eyes.

He gasped and the next second he was up and leaving me there. _What? What did I say wrong? _Oh, he's going back to the registering lady. _But why?_

Then, the lady at the front desk with whom Jacob was talking left, leaving him there alone. When she came back, she told something to Jacob and he went back with me.

''_Jacob, what's the matter?''_

''_Your eyes.''_ He said, worry plain in his face.

''_What about them?''_ I asked, at loss.

''_They're yellow… It's definitely not just a bad cold. The lady up there consulted a doctor, and you're next on the list. How are you feeling?''_

''_Fine, my stomach's just a bit tender, that's it.''_

''_Well, I don't know you for long, but I guess that means your stomach hurt like hell. Damn Bella, you have pain written all over your face. Now, stop acting like there's no big deal so the doctors can find what's wrong with you.'' _He chastised me.

_Damn, why was I such an open book?_

About ten minutes later, they called my name. Seeing that just standing up looked painful to me, Jacob took me in his arms again, not listening to whatever protests came out of my mouth. He put me on the examination table, going for the seat right next to it, but the nurse told him only family was allowed.

''_It's fine Jacob, I'm in good hands. Go grab a coffee at the cafeteria.''_

He sighed, looking exhausted, although it had only been an hour and a half since he found me in Mike's bathroom.

''_Fine… Just… Be honest with the doctors, okay?''_

''_Yeah, I will…''_

Two minutes after he left, the doctor came in and closed the door, looking intently at the file in his hands with a puzzled expression on his face.

''_Hi I'm Doctor Cullen. So, hummm, what are your symptoms miss Swan?''_ He said in a single breathe finally looking up at me.

My mouth almost fell open at that exact moment, when I saw that face of his. An angel would have been jealous of his beauty. His eyes, I had never seen such an eye color before; something close to butterscotch, but more gold.

And the next second, I was forced out of my dazzled state while his face contorted in a weird way, close to… disgust? I didn't have the time to analyze his traits any further since he spun around, opened the door, and left mumbling an excuse I couldn't really decipher. _Huh? What the hell just happened?_

About five minutes later, another doctor came in to take his place. _Oh my, what was this hospital?_ That doctor was the second prettiest thing I saw in my life (the first one being the previous doctor). He could have easily been a mannequin. And his eyes, they were the exact same color than the other doctor. And his skin was the same white shade, almost looking sick. But oddly, the resemblance stopped there; not the same hair color, not the same height, not the same built… He looked older, but just by a few years. _His brother, maybe?_

''_Hi miss Swan, please excuse my son, he had a bad day.''_ He introduced with a nice and exquisite voice.

_His son? God, he didn't look like he could have a twenty something years old son…_ He could have adopted him, but what about the eyes and skin colors?

''_Uhh… Hi… Humm, that's o…okay…''_ I stammered.

''_So, what do we have here?''_ He asked rhetorically looking at my file. _''Hummm… Well, Miss Swan, you will have to stay here for the night at least, your symptoms are not looking good to me, especially for the jaundice. And I'd like to take your temperature, your friend told me it was 104 __F an hour ago.''_ He proceeded to take my said temperature and frowned at the thermometer. _''Yes, it is still as high. And you also have stomach pain? Is it painful if I touch here?''_ I didn't need to answer, my wince gave me away. _''We are taking you right away for a CT scan to confirm my hypothesis. I think you have appendicitis, Miss Swan.'' _And I just looked at him, shocked by the news. He went in the corridor, saying instruction to the nurses.

The nurses came in with a stretcher, telling me to lie down on it. They rolled me through the hospital, the older Doctor Cullen following behind. They installed me on the bed from the machine, and told me to stay still during the test. I did everything as I was told, trying to take in the fact that I was probably having appendicitis. The nurses left me alone, Doctor Cullen being behind a glass wall with many computers. He spoke through an intercom:

''_I know your stomach hurts Miss Swan, but please try to hold still during the whole examination. It will only take about ten minutes.''_ And with that, a buzzing sound started, while the machine moved around me. All I could think of was that I was awfully cold, and that I wish I could rip my abdomen open, anything to get rid of the hot white pain.

An eternity later, the machine stopped, and the nurses came back.

''_Alright Miss Swan, we are taking you to ICU while the doctor analyzes the test results.''_

''_ICU!? Could you please tell my friend to call my father?''_

''_Sure, now please relax and move the less you can.''_ They put me in a room with a few other patients and plugged me on an intravenous fluid and a vital monitor.

I don't know how much time had passed when Doctor Cullen came back. To my surprise, he came in with his son. He looked more composed, although there was still a weird expression on his face, more like a mix of pain and anger now. Even like that, he was the most beautiful man I ever saw.

''_The good news Miss Swan is that I was wrong and that it was not appendicitis. The bad news is that I was wrong and it was not appendicitis.''_ I looked at him, confused, not sure I heard that well.

''_The CT scan revealed that your appendix was fine, and I couldn't see anything wrong with your other organs. My second guess is pancreatitis. I'll take a blood sample to check your levels of lipase and amylase. My son will continue on with your case after that.''_

His said son nodded stiffly and went out of the room. Then, his father took a blood sample and said he would be there tomorrow morning to continue my care.

I was lost in my thoughts. When the pain wasn't overwhelming me, I was puzzling over the intriguing doctors. Especially the younger one, the one with reddish-brown hair. A little while later, Charlie came in with Jacob behind.

''_Oh, dear god, Bella, how are you feeling_?''

''_I'm fine, dad; they are running tests to find out what's wrong with me._'' I said exasperatedly.

The young Dr. Cullen chose this time to come in my room with a pained expression showing clearly on his still wonderful traits. I wondered how that was even possible… And also why he had that expression… Was his father telling the truth, was he really having a really bad day, or was it something I somehow did? _Oh, Bella, get over yourself, you are not important enough to affect somebody's life like that, especially when you don't know what you could have done. I mean, you didn't even speak to him!_

''_I'm afraid you are going to stay here a bit longer Miss Swan. Your blood analysis indeed showed high levels of lipase and amylase. This means that you have a pancreatitis. Considering you said you never had severe stomach pain before, I presume this is acute pancreatitis instead of chronic, although I'll have to check with Dr. Cullen later; that is actually good news. As for the bad news, you will have to stay here for five to seven days, letting us control your blood pressure and putting you on intravenous fluids until your pancreas' inflammation decrease enough and it can digest fat and proteins so you can have food again. We will also run a test in order to see if gallstones induced your health problem. The procedure, called Endoscopic Retrograde Cholangiopancreatogram, has to be done on an empty stomach. I'll set the procedure for tomorrow afternoon. If gallstones are found, we'll take you to surgery to remove those and the gallbladder as well. Don't worry, these are not major procedures and even considering the worst case scenario I just stated, you will be on your feet in ten days top. Now, if you don't have any questions, I have forms for you to fill, Mr. Swan. Please, follow me._''

He seemed out of breath after his monologue he seemed to have put out in a single breath. I guessed he was the nervous kind of guy. Plus, he seemed a bit young to be a doctor, he must have skipped years. And even then, he probably is just starting his career. This must all be new to him. Yes, this must be it.

So here we were, Jacob and I, in awkward silence after my father exited with the intriguing Doctor Cullen. I turned to him, only to see the reason to his silence. I should have known it wasn't an awkward silence; there was no such thing with Jacob. He was just the relaxed talkative type, always filling the conversation, but smoothly and comfortably, unlike Jessica's yapping (even though she was a good friend). In this moment, he was looking at the floor, seemingly anxious and worried. His skin had paled, still tanned but without the gold tint it usually had. It was just now that I realized he wasn't handsome; he was beautiful. His hair, a beautiful black curtain brushing his strongly built shoulders, his infinite eyelashes almost touching his prominent cheekbones, his perfects lips almost pink against his dark skin color, but not too feminine along with his square jaw. All in all, he was plainly beautiful. I blushed with the mental description. First the Doctor, and then Jacob… Since when did I care about men already? I went out of my daze and cleared my throat.

''_Hey, Jake, it's alright. You heard the doctor, even in the worst case scenario, I'll be easily out of here in less than two weeks and the procedures are not dangerous. Would you please stop furrowing your eyebrows like that? You will have wrinkles soon if you continue on like this.''_ I joked winking to him when he looked back at me. I winced lightly, trying to hide it since I didn't want to ruin the speech I just did on Jacob's worry. Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice.

''_It better go well, or else I guess I'll just have to kill you myself for abandoning me. Okay, okay, that doesn't make any sense… What I meant is: I hope you get better soon. It's really late with all of this; I should head back home for some sleep. You need sleep as well, but I'll come tomorrow before your intervention. Bye.''_

''_Thanks Jacob, for everything. As much as I hate being here right now, I wouldn't have come to the hospital if it wasn't of you, and then, things could have been ugly. Please, tell Charlie on your way out to also go home for the rest of the night; he needs it too. Sleep tight, Jake.''_ He nodded and left.

I had a restless night, still in pain even though they gave me a fair amount of painkillers. I was now actually feeling awful, depraved of sleep, probably having gigantic bags under my eyes, my head in a fog from all the medication, and the constant stomach pain that hadn't decreased a single bit since the day before. Add to that that the sexy Doctor Cullen went to check on me this morning, his lips quivering from holding a laugh when he got a glimpse of my pitiful figure. It only lasted for a split second though, returning shortly to his pained/anxious expression. _Oh, did I forget to mention that in my description of a bad night? I couldn't help myself but to try to decipher the reasons behind his odd attitude._

Jake visited me a little before lunch. Well lunch time, but not eating of course, since I had to have an empty stomach for the intervention scheduled at two this afternoon and also until the inflammation of my pancreas diminished. Charlie also came in first thing in the morning, but I sent him to work, telling him I was in great hands, and that there wouldn't be many changes until the end of this afternoon. I was touched that he brought my favorite book though: Wuthering Heights. I was never getting tired of reading that book over and over again, but I didn't think Charlie knew about that. I was wrong as it seemed.

I believed in what I told to Jake about nothing to be worried with my health care, but as the clock ticked by, I was getting more and more anxious. I didn't know exactly what was the unpronounceable procedure I was going to have, but I knew anything related to endoscopy wasn't quite enjoyable… The ''older'' doctor Cullen came in my room with two nurses.

''_Well, Miss Swan, it is time for the test. Don't worry, you will be locally anesthetized during the whole procedure.''_

''_Locally?! You mean you are not sedating me for this?!''_

''_Calm down, Miss Swan, the stress will only make your abdominal pain worse. This is a minor intervention; we do not take unnecessary risk of full anesthesia for these. Everything is going to be fine.''_

I took a deep breath, calming myself and lied back on the bed in order for the nurses to roll it to the intervention room. _He's surely right, this will go easy. Breathe in, breath out Bella. He HAS to be right…_

While they waited for the anesthesia to take in, the father Cullen told me his name was Carlisle and that his son's name was Edward. He asked me if he could call me Bella, and how old I was. He had that information in my file, but I guessed he wanted to distract me. Then, Carlisle started the procedure, Edward watching from a few meters' distance. It wasn't exactly painful, but it was definitely unpleasant.

While I was praying for this awful thing to be over soon, I suddenly heard a shocked gasp. And then everything went really fast. Carlisle said there was a pseudocyst that ruptured and I was having severe internal bleeding. He quickly ordered the nurse the fully anesthetize me and then, while I was drowning in the heavy fog, grasping for a little of consciousness, I heard Carlisle order Edward to leave the room and he executed himself with inhuman speed.

And then, everything went blank.

**Hehe, sorry for the cliffy! Anyway, not a lot of you are reading my story, so I am more doing it for myself. I actually enjoy writing! I just wish more people would give me feedback, but hey I guess every first story aren't that good.**

**Anyway, letting the whining aside, I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Truths and Lies

**Chapter 4 – Truths and lies**

**Sorry for the extra-long waiting, I was busy with exams, and still am actually. Probably having a few (or a lot) of typos and mistakes, but at least the story is starting to get where I want it! Enjoy!**

**I don't own any of the characters of universe from Twilight, they're Stephanie Meyer's.**

I don't know how many time I spent in the blank void in my head, but I was glad when colors started coming in. There was something quite frightening about emptiness. I liked what I was seeing; I was back in Phoenix again, the sun heating my skin and the warm wind caressing my face. There were people everywhere in the streets, rushing for work or just wandering, enjoying the weather like I did. I walked in the streets until the sun started to set in the horizon. Then, I saw Renée with George, walking on the street's other sidewalk. I called for her, but she didn't turn in my direction. I waited for the cars to free the passage so I could cross the street and then I hurried to her. Only, when I got to the other side, George and she weren't there anymore. I looked all around me, confused. Then I saw someone, standing a few meters away from me, not moving. It was Jacob, and his intense glare looked anxious and pained.

''_Jake? What are you doing here in Phoenix? And what's wrong?''_ I said while walking toward him.

He didn't react, so I reached for his shoulder.

And then, everything accelerated.

My hand went all the way through Jacob's shoulder like he had no substance at all. But he was still there, in front of my eyes. I looked in his eyes, and was surprised that they weren't focused on me; they were fixed on the place I had been standing a few moments ago. I was in the way; it was like his gaze went right through me. He seemed so helpless, I couldn't stand it. I took another step forward, getting him into an embrace, only to find myself hugging my own body. He wasn't in front of me anymore. _Huh? Where was he?! Had he evaporated?_ I turned around only to find him standing his back to me. And then it hit me; he hadn't move. _I_ moved. I moved right through him like _I_ had any substance whatsoever.

At the exact moment of my realization, everything disappeared, and I was back in the blank void. But I wasn't alone though this time. I sensed the presence of someone watching me, but whenever I turned, there was nothing but desolation. _Am I turning crazy?_ And then I heard it. An angelic voice whispering my name. _''Bella… Bella… Bella, do you hear me?''_

It was the voice of the young doctor Cullen, the one with that fabulous messy reddish brown hair. I saw a shadow pass right in front of me, at the speed of light, so fast I would have missed it if I had blinked.

And then everything came back to my memory. The hospital. I was in the hospital because of a pancreatitis. I was in the operating room for an endoscopy when something went wrong and they had to anesthetize me. But during the few seconds of blurry consciousness I had before I drifted away, I remembered watching the doctor, Edward, leave the room at inhumane speed under the order of his father. I was sure it wasn't the effect of the medication; the other people in the room seemed to act according to physics' laws.

And there was something in the gaze of Carlisle, Edward's father, which tipped me I saw something I should not have. Along with what seemed like disappointment in his unearthly gold eyes, there appeared to be panic. It could be from my condition, which looked bad enough, but it didn't match his always calm doctor attitude. Now that everything was coming back to my memory, I could analyze it in every detail. And the more I gave a thought to it, the more I was sure of what I had witnessed. Maybe it was because there was always something that ticked me when I saw Edward, something telling there was something quite special about him. No, not special. Unnatural was probably more accurate.

The same voice I heard a moment ago repeated the same sentence, calling for me.

I turned around again, and I saw him. Edward. Standing there with bloodied clothes and gloves in front of me, a crazy expression on his beautiful face. I took a few steps back, afraid of the... angry… no, murderous expression I read in his black eyes. He went slowly forward, so I started walking backward faster, but clumsy as I had always been, I tripped over something. Before I could even touch the ground, Edward caught me, holding me so tight my arms were numb and painful at the same time, and told me between gritted teeth: _''Leave!''_.

I woke up, startled by the sudden colorfulness. Light blinded me, so intense I couldn't see anything but a yellowy-white glow. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear now that the voice in my dream had actually been Carlisle's voice, calling to me. The beeps on my monitor having accelerated when I woke up, Carlisle knew I had gone back to consciousness. He was now telling me where I was, and what happened. Aside from the fact that I was back in my room, having been out of the operating room for several hours now, I was already aware of everything he told me. Of course, I had been dreaming about it. I had been recollecting what had happened.

And although my logical mind was against the idea, that it wasn't sanely possible, I knew, I really knew deep down, that the Cullens had a secret. That Edward was something more than the human façade he was trying to project to everyone. That revelation was so clear in me; I was surprised I could be so convinced in something so illogical.

Carlisle put the small flashlight he used to examine my eyes back in his pocket and smiled at me. The sparkle of panic I had seen in his gaze earlier long gone, kindness replacing it. _''Welcome back, Miss Swan. You scared everyone there for a minute (small laugh). You had some pseudocysts in your pancreas that ruptured during the surgery. Fortunately, we were able to control the severe bleeding, and proceed in extracting all of the pseudocysts. We also found gallstones in your pancreas which were causing the pancreatitis in the beginning. The inflammation of the pancreas itself led to the pseudocysts. We removed the gallbladder to prevent other gallstones in the future. There are not many consequences for this; you'll only have to avoid any excess in food or alcohol. You are already getting better, your fever having broken and your hearth rate back to normal. As soon as you recover from the surgery, you'll be as healthy as ever. How are you feeling?''_

''_Slurred and exhausted, but the excruciating stomach pain is gone. What… Hummm, is Edward… I mean Dr. Cullen… I mean your son is around? I would like to have a word with him.''_

Carlisle tensed at my last words, but still smiled his kind smile back at me.

''_I'm afraid not. He took a few days off. But I will take great care of you; you'll be on your feet sooner than you can think. Now, if you don't have any further questions, I need to attend with other patients. I will check on you in a few hours; try getting some sleep in the meantime.''_

The second he left, both Jacob and Charlie hurried to my bed. Jacob made a move to take my hand, but seeing the harsh look Charlie gave him, he decided against it, letting his arms standing awkwardly on each side of him. Charlie took my hand.

''_I was so worried Bella. But now, everything is going to be fine, the doctors took care of you. Do you need anything?''_

''_I could really use a shower''_ I said glancing a strand of my hair that was stick on my forehead.

''_Oh sorry Bella, Dr. Cullen said you couldn't stand up until he gives you permission, because of the surgery.''_ Seeing my dreadful expression he added: '_'But I'll get you some fresh clothes and underwear.''_

''_Thanks, dad.''_

''_I'll be back in a few hours then. I could use a shower as well…''_ He said sheepishly.

Charlie being gone, it was only Jacob and me in the room now. He took one of the chairs, and sat beside my bed.

''_You don't have to st..''_ I started, but he interrupted me with a quick kiss on my lips.

''_Shhh, I'm just glad you are okay. Go back to sleep. It wouldn't do me any bad either.''_ He said with a corner smile. A bit stunned, I closed my eyes. We only have known each other for about two weeks, was it possible he liked me in that way already? There was never a single boy that I interested in Phoenix. It seemed odd to me now that Jake could fall for me so fast, even more considering he was handsome and was a real sunshine of a friend. He probably had a bunch of girls waiting for him to hit on them. I drifted back to sleep, all thoughts of Edward forgotten by the unexpected kiss.

Ten days later, Carlisle said I could go home, but that I had to take it easy for the next weeks. He scheduled an appointment in a week to check if my recovery was continuing well. As for university, I had a ton of homework to do in order to keep up with the schedule. Jacob was coming every evening to hand me everything I couldn't get with my laptop. I was therefore quite busy even if I was practically never leaving my room, much less the house. Charlie wouldn't allow it. It was already something he let Jacob come by every evening, but he would always kick him out by 9:30 sharp so I could _''recover properly''_…

It was a good thing I was busy with my mind most of the time, because otherwise I would have gone crazy long ago. When I wasn't working on homework, my mind was free to think about Jacob. Or worse, about Edward. The latter gave me nightmares every night. I was furious that he had conveniently taken days off of the hospital just when I needed to ask him questions. I really needed to know what I had seen that day in the operating room. The illogical thoughts would just not go away. I needed to confront him. The sooner the better. I was counting down the days until my visit to the hospital. Surely, he would be back by then.

Trying to keep me busy was really effective on my productivity. Too effective… Because the day before my medical appointment, I had finished all of my homework, even the assignments that weren't due yet. I tried reading, but it wasn't as effective as homework to keep my thoughts away. The day dragged and dragged infinitely, my only distraction Jacob. Even though he didn't have anything to bring me now, he came just to keep me company. I was eternally grateful for that. Since that day in the hospital, he never mentioned the kiss or anything in the direction of feelings. He was just my friend Jacob, like nothing had happened. I was kind of starting to think I had imagined it. It was fine by me, because even though Jake was a nice guy, handsome and funny and vivid, I was only feeling friendship toward him.

But tonight, he was not acting as the usual Jacob. He sat on the edge of my bed, looking at his hands. I nudged his shoulder, trying to get his attention, and maybe a smile, but he didn't react. He was still looking down, anxious.

''_Hey Jake! Has the cat eaten your tongue?''_

''_What? Uhh, yeah, I mean no. Look Bella, I need to tell you something. When I kissed you, I saw on your face that you didn't see that coming and that you weren't ready for that. But I can't pretend anymore that you are just a friend to me. I have feelings for you. I don't expect you to say anything back; I just needed you to know. I needed to tell you so you don't find it strange sometimes if I just want to hold your hand. When you realize you can't live without me by your side, I'll be waiting for you.''_ He said the last sentence with a trace of humour in his voice and a smug smile. I nudged him again; grateful he lifted the tension that had grown by joking. But I knew everything he said, he really thought it. That was a thing I liked about him; he was always straight to the point, never ambiguous.

We moved to lighter subjects and before I could acknowledge it, it was already the dreadful time when Charlie barged in my room to practically drag him out. I took a shower and prepared myself to sleep, taking my time, staying longer in the shower, wistfully expecting the time to pass faster. But it hadn't, and by the time I went to bed for sleep, it was only 10:15. I put on my earphones and turned up the volume of my iPod, thinking I could drown the tornado of thoughts in my head. I listened to every song intently, replaying each of them until I could mouth the lyrics by heart before going to the next one. It actually worked better than I expected it to, and somewhere during the process, I fell in an exhausted and dreamless sleep.

Charlie woke me up the next morning in a hurry, because I didn't hear my alarm clock; I still had music playing in my ears. Taking my breakfast in the car, we managed to make in on time to the hospital. I was anxious to get the confrontation over with. Charlie, taking my tapping foot for worry toward my appointment with Carlisle told me to relax and that it was just a check-up. He didn't have a clue that my health was very far in my mind at the moment.

As expected, Carlisle told me my recovery was going better than what he imagined and that he gave me permission to walk more, but not going back to university yet. He told me to take a fifteen minutes' walk every day, and to relax the rest of the time. Going back to normal activities gradually. I barely listened to anything else he said, having heard what really mattered. When he stood up, and greeted Charlie before leaving, I blurted out the question I had been holding all along. _''Is your son here today?''_ Charlie looked at me, frowning in confusion. Carlisle was also frowning. _''Humm yes, he is attending a few patients, quite busy actually after his days off. Have a great evening Miss Swan. Mr. Swan.''_ He answered, leaving the room.

''_But I…''_ I started but Charlie cut me off.

''_Enough Bella. Stop bothering Dr. Cullen about his son. Come on, we'll go home. Billy and Jacob are coming for diner. There's a baseball match tonight on TV.''_

Not happy that I had been waiting all week to be turned down now, I followed him, groaning, trying to scheme a plan. While walking in the parking lot, an idea came to my mind. Charlie's house was about thirty minutes away from the hospital. Too long a moment for someone needing to pee badly. I told Charlie I needed to go to the bathroom, and that he should wait for me in the car. As soon as I wasn't in his view, I ran as fast as my stomach would allow me back to the entrance. I asked the guy at the information counter where Dr. Edward Cullen was at the moment. He said he couldn't give me that information since he was in a patient's room. I leaned on the counter, getting closer to him, lowering my head and looking at him threw my batting lashes. For the first time in my life, I tried to flirt with a guy. And he it seemed like it worked, because he staggered something unintelligible and then told me in which room Edward was at the time, according to the schedule he had. I thanked him, adding even a wink in the game before leaving him behind.

A few minutes later, I found the room, and Edward was effectively in with a patient. I leaned against the wall, taking a look at my watch anxiously. It had been six minutes since I left Charlie in the parking lot. I hoped it wouldn't be too long for Edward to finish with this patient. Fortunately, he stood up from his stool two minutes later, walking toward the door, toward _me_, looking at the documents in his hand the whole time. Just when I was about to clear my throat to get his attention, he looked back up, stopping short on his steps, a surprised expression on his wonderful traits that would have been funny if I didn't have a totally illogical confrontation to have with him.

There was a few seconds of silence while he was still shocked to see me there and while I was recovering from seeing him again; I had forgotten how unearthly beautiful he was.

''_Humm, hi. Uhh, I would like to talk to you. In private.''_

The angry expression had taken over the surprised one, and with his jaw tensed, he spun around and started walking away from me. I followed hurriedly behind him, thinking he was avoiding me, but he stopped at the end of the corridor, turning short on me. I almost hit him, but I stopped myself a few centimeters away from him.

''_What do you want?''_ He almost barked.

''_I have a few questions…''_ I said feebly, startled by his boldness.

''_My father can answer all of your situation's questions better than I can.''_

''_It's not about my health!''_ I said back, my anger peeking in again. I exhaled furiously, and he recoiled even more in the corner. _Did my anger startle him? ''That… That day… In the operating room…''_ I didn't finish my sentence, knowing the question following would be crazy. _''Humm, why did you take days off while I was in the hospital?''_

''_It is none of your business. I had personal matter to take care of. You are not the center of the world, you know.''_ Oddly, he said the last almost whispering, as if it was only meant for him. But I heard it, and of course my question sounded egocentric. I needed to know! I didn't care know that I would sound crazy as hell.

''_During my intervention, before I was unconscious, I saw you move fast. Faster than any human can. How?!''_ He laughed humourlessly at me.

''_You were being anesthetized; you don't know what you are saying. Sedation can make people hallucinate things.''_

''_I am not imagining things!''_

My mind was running a thousand miles per hour, thinking of a way to get my answers about the intriguing Edward, the unnatural human being in front of me. A wild thought came to my mind. Maybe if I could get him to act like in the operating room, he couldn't deny I wasn't crazy. But how… Blood. _Yes, blood!_ After playing the scene in my head several times, the only thing that changed at that moment was that I started bleeding horribly. Maybe he was really scared of blood and it triggered whatever supernatural was in him.

Acting solely on instinct, I grabbed a syringe in the box on the wall next to me. I got rid of the plastic envelop and stung my index finger with the needle. Edward looked at me like I was crazy during the whole process, and maybe I was. But at the moment the blood started to drop from my finger, I knew I wasn't crazy, and that I had been somehow right all along. But I was wrong about one thing: Edward Cullen was surely not afraid of blood. At that moment, he looked like he was _craving_ it. His expression was no longer angered; it was murderous, his upper lip letting way to his teeth in a snarl. I staggered a few steps backward, scared and paralyzed. My movement seemed to snap him out of his murderous state. He moved at the speed of light to the other corner of the corridor, getting more distance between us. His expression was now one of suffering and disgust.

''_Leave!''_ He said. The same word he said in my comatose dream.

I didn't need to be told twice. I left, walking away fast, glancing back after two steps, but he wasn't there anymore. He was nowhere to be seen. I hurried to the parking lot, troubled. I recollected myself before turning the corner leading to Charlie's car. I glanced at my watch. It seemed like a lot more than twelve minutes since I was gone, but I was grateful I didn't have to make up a story on top of keeping myself together after what just happened. I felt lucky now, even more than before, that Charlie wasn't the speaking type. He hardly said anything before we were home. I pretended I was exhausted after the escapade to the hospital, knowing very well that I would regret it later, considering Charlie would still monitor my activities in the next few days, but I really needed to be alone. Quick. And I locked myself in my room, letting the afternoon's events sink in and overwhelm me.

**Ouuuh! Bella is scared now, isn't she? Probably will make her totally forget about a certain kiss from a certain Jacob! ;)**

**See ya! (probably sooner than the time it took me for this chapter!)**


End file.
